Burn Bright
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: It was a perfect plan – flawless. However, the best laid plans often go astray. And astray it did. For starters, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with this innocent ten year old of a Hero. Shink! Sheik/Link Yaoi AU
1. Delude

**So… this is my first Zelda fanficton so if it's bad… I'm sorry. Another thing – in this story Zelda and Sheik are two DIFFERENT people, Sheik being a guy. (Yes, I know they ARE the same person in the game… which is why this is a fanficton) This is also a yaoi, meaning boyxboy relations. If you don't like it then you best leave now. Another thing, this is a Sheik/Link meaning Sheiks the seme and Link the uke. Once again – if you don't like it, then don't read it, and you might as well leave now. If you DO like it, then feel free to say – read a bit, maybe review it too. Sit back and enjoy the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time; but I DO own all 100 gold skulltulas, all four bottles, Epona, and the Biggoron sword. And you can't take them away from me! Well, unless you delete my game, but if you did that you'd be dead before you hit the ground. Any questions?**

**~Prologue~**

**Delude**

One of the saddest experiences in life is watching a star shine brighter than ever and then burn out – banned from existence for ever. It leaves you feeling, hollow. Offended that none of the other stars seemed depressed at the loss of their companion… if anything, they seemed happy – shining brighter to fill the empty space, working together to replace something irreplaceable. Most of all though… you feel betrayed – betrayed because you lost everything in life and nobody seemed to care. And as I watched as Zelda stepped closer to me, arms outstretched I felt as if I just saw a star die. She smiled warmly before gathering my in her arms and I couldn't help but stop the tears from falling.

"You must be so happy." She whispered; rubbing – what she probably thought to be soothing – circles along my back. Happy? Why would I be happy? HOW could I be happy after having my heart ripped out and then stomped on?

"To think Link, I – one of your precious persons – was with you all along." She breathed, seemingly happy with this arrangement, "I assume you thought I left you seven years ago, and I was supposed to too. But… I couldn't... so I told Impa that she absolutely MUST let me go, and she did."

It was with those words that I wondered… would I have never felt the sting of betrayal had Zelda listened to her protector, would I have never felt… love? I wish Zelda would've been strong and stayed put instead of toying with my heart. Even so, I couldn't find it in myself to hate the women. She hadn't meant to hurt me, in her eyes if was for both of our benefits, and I suppose it was. I wouldn't ever want to loose that warm feeling I got in my heart whenever I spent my time with Sheik – no matter how much it hurts now.

"Zelda…" I murmured. Why is it I felt betrayed? They are the same person after all… I'm sure Sheik isn't just a random persona, but another someone inside her - a little bit of personality that she hasn't shown to the world yet. So… that must mean I like Zelda – the feelings hadn't been physical after all so the appearance change shouldn't make THAT much of difference… but it does. Everything about Sheik, from his lyre playing to his flawless skin, has – had – me enthralled - everything.

"Link… I-I think that I…" Zelda began and I mentally flinched, please – don't let her say she loves me… because I can never love her like that – this… ever.

"Link, what I'm trying to say is that I lo-" She started once again before there was a loud rumbling and the entire Temple of Time shook. Shocked, she released me and looked around.

"That rumbling… It can't be!" she exclaimed, and I could hear her voice go up an octave in fear. I looked around the room – trying to find an enemy and it was then that a pink crystal encased Princess Zelda.

"Princess Zelda… you foolish traitor." A voice resonated through the walls and I shivered. That voice… sounded suspiciously like Ganondorf's, "I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down… I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around!" Ganondorf exclaimed and Zelda screamed, her head thrusting back as if Ganondorf had tugged on her hair – forcing her to look up at him.

"My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid…" he said and Zelda and the crystal she was incased in began to rise up above me, "No… It was not the kid's power I misjudged; it was the power of The Triforce of Courage! But, with The Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has… When I obtain these two triforces… Then, I will become the true ruler of the world!! If you want to rescue Zelda then come to my castle!" And then, Zelda was gone leaving only me and Ganondorf's laughter resonated through the temple.

Pushing my thoughts aside I hurried outside the Temple and to what was once the Castle of Hyrule. Now however, the castles once green land was barren and the white stone of the castle was gone leaving a horrid black castle in its place. It scared me, that Ganondorf had the power to change so much in such little time… and also, his castle was suspended in air – a pit of boiling lava beneath it. As I neared the castle, trying to figure just how I was supposed to get across I was greeted by Rauru, the Sage of Light's voice.

"Link… can you hear me? It's Rauru, the Sage. We six will combine out power to create a bridge to castle where Ganondorf dwells…" And then there was a flurry of lights – yellow, green, red, blue, orange, and purple – all of which combined to form a rainbow bridge leading straight to the entrance of the castle.

From the point of entering the castle and finally defeating Ganondorf is a blur to me- a jumbled mess of memories and emotions. I had gone through that final dungeon and battle in a watery haze – lost in that time and place. Why? I'm not really sure; maybe because all that once was and all that will be – the finality of the situation was getting to me… That day, inside Ganondorf's castle I felt the weight of my burden like never before.

**Well, there you have it - a quick snippet of Link's emotions after being deceived by Zelda. Hope you look forward to chapter one! Please review – I'd appreciate it much. Feel free to ask any question you may have. Oh and, the chapters will BE longer – this is so short because it's the prologue. **


	2. Genesis

**The prologue was in Link's POV and this chapter will be in Sheik's. **

**DISCLAIMER: Believe me, if I owned Zelda, every game would feature cupcakes taking over the world, sprinkles falling from the sky, bowls of squirrel's delight and a new enemy known as Maiden the caterpillar. Be grateful I don't own it!**

**~Chapter One~**

**Genesis**

_It all started as a plan – a plan to protect my lady. I – for the remainder of the Hero's journey – would aid him, teaching him unique songs, and helping him out of potentially dangerous situations. Through all of this, Princess Zelda would occasionally disguise herself as me and discreetly use magic that Ganondorf knew only she possessed and made sure that one of the Kind of evil's spies would see. Then - after Link collected all six medallions – I would go to him and reveal myself to be Zelda so Ganondorf would believe he caught the princess only to catch me instead so I could aid the Hero in his final battle and ensure Hyrule's Lady was safe. It was a perfect plan – flawless. However, the best laid plans often go astray. And astray it did. _

_ For starters, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with this innocent ten year old of a Hero. I couldn't help myself though, he was – is – so pure and innocent. Through his journey I was able to see him at his weakest, and I after some time I was able to see right through that courageous mask of his. I saw how every time he exited a temple his eyes were glassed over with fear. I saw when he thought all hope was lost and cried into his sleeve, wishing that he wasn't chosen to be The Hero of Time. I saw how he stared at his blood-stained hands in disgust for killing so many. And I saw how alone he was as all the friends he made left him to pursue their destiny – to become Sages. He was a mere child, struggling to save the world when he should have been laughing and playing like all the other little boys his age. I pitied him, but I loved him all the same. _

_ Other than the minor setback of me falling for him and trying to hide it from Zelda and Link himself everything else went according to plan… that is – until Link reached the spirit temple. After teaching Link the Requiem of Spirit I was on my way back to camp when suddenly I was ambushed by Ganondorf wanna-be's. I admit that there was no way they should have caught me seeing how this band wasn't even part of Ganondorf's forces, but I was distracted by the hurt look on Link's face when I – once again – left him abruptly. And so, the Ganondorf wanna-be's kidnapped me. They planned on taking me to Ganondorf so the dark lord would praise them and all those things bad guys wanted, but the journey from The Spirit Temple to the Temple of time was a long one – made even longer when one couldn't use a warp song._

_ I assumed when I didn't show up the next couple days Zelda took my place and went to the Temple of Time to give Link the Light Arrows and reveal herself to actually be the Princess. I know not what else happened between then and when I finally escaped my idiot captors, but when I returned - the air between Link and Princess Zelda was heavy with tension._

"My lady, if I may ask… when can we inform the Hero that I really do exist and you were just a decoy?" I asked Princess Zelda for what seemed like the tenth time this month. It has been nearly three months since Link defeated Ganondorf and the Princess ruled over her kingdom once more.

"Soon Sheik soon, but right now we need to give Link his room." She replied and I frowned beneath my cowl – she always said that, and it still hasn't happened yet. I know she's not trying to behave this way, but her words and actions were beginning to anger me.

"Princess, is there something you would like to talk about… concerning the Hero?" I questioned. Normally this would be Impa's job but now that she's awakened as a Sage, it's mine. Princess Zelda eyes me warily, as if she wasn't sure if telling me would benefit her or not. Sighing she motioned for me to take the seat opposite her and began to speak.

"I'm sure you're wondering what you missed during your capture." She begun and I – despite myself - nodded eagerly for her to continue but I suppose she took it as an encouraging nod, "Well, after revealing that I was Zelda Ganondorf made an appearance like we planned, but… before that I had wanted to tell Link something personal, something I've been meaning to tell him since I first met him…" Since she first met him? What could it be? That he's truly Hylian? … But if I remember correctly, the Deku Tree sprout informed him of that fact.

"I told Link that I love him… well, started to but Ganondorf interrupted me half way through. I was going to try to tell him again afterwards but he was weary from battle so I pushed my feelings aside and waited til his wounds were healed. However, as soon as he recovered he began to avoid me and I'm worried." She concluded and I was overwhelmed with dread… The Princess loves Link too. They'd be perfect together – both bearers of a Triforce, both famous for their good deeds… much more compatible than Link and me.

"I don't think he likes me Sheik, and I can't very well ask him how he's feeling… I don't want to confess to him if he's going to reject me." She murmured and I suddenly got an idea.

"Princess!" I exclaimed a little too loudly, "We could introduce me to Link and then I could confront him casually on the matter." In all honesty I have no intentions of doing that, but if it means me and Link being friends again once more than I'm willing.

"Ye-yes Sheik, that's a grand idea! I'll send for Link right now!" she exclaimed, ten times more eager than she was earlier. Not that I'm one to talk because I'm feeling a little giddy too. I haven't spoken to Link in months and even then it had been strictly business, but now – the only problems in Hyrule being the damage repairs – we can actually get to know each other… well, he can get to know me since I know a lot about him because I shadowed him for so long. My lady was pacing by now - having sent for Link while I was lost in my thoughts – eager for our love to arrive.

After seemingly hours, a timid knock resounded on the door and I almost jumped for joy and Lady Zelda squealed before coughing and smoothing out her dress.

"Ye-yes, come in." she called and the door opened and Link poked his head in. Oh, he's so beautiful. I've only been able to follow (stalk) him in darkness and the light looks so beautiful on him. I've missed this.

"Zelda… Long time no see." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he shut the door behind him.

"Indeed it has. We must catch up soon, but as of now – I have more important matters to discuss." She started, casting a glance in my direction where I was hiding in the shadows.

"Do you remember – ah silly me, of course you remember… the day you defeat Ganondorf." She stated and Link frowned slightly. I wonder if he thought that she was going to try confessing to him once more.

"Well, that day… that day I lied to you Link and I'm eternally sorry." She whispered nervously, scared as to what his reaction may be.

"I don't… I don't understand." He stated hesitantly, "When did you lie to me?"

"Link… my dear Link, I want you to meet a friend of mine… well actually, you already know him."

Taking my cue, I emerged from the shadows and revealed myself to the awestruck teen in front of me. He gaped in shock before doing something unexpected – he ran forward, and he hit me. And he hit me hard.

"She-sheik you bastard! Why didn't… why didn't you tell me the truth sooner?!"


	3. Catharsis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, under any circumstances own the rights to LoZ:OOT. But I own the game… Both of them. .**

**~Chapter Two~**

**Catharsis**

_"Link… my dear Link, I want you to meet a friend of mine… well actually, you already know him."_

Sheik, Sheik, Sheik. I couldn't believe it – Sheik, my friend, my companion was here. Right in front of me. After months of feeling as if I had lost someone dear to me - He's finally here by my side again. Like he used to be…

_I always felt so alone on my journey despite Navi being there, she was dear to me, but it wasn't the same as actually having someone there. I would dream of returning home to the Kokiri children and Saria and have everyone tell me that I did a good job, that they were proud of me, that they loved me. _

_But that didn't happen… it never will for that matter. _

_Kokori children do not age, and so when I passed through the Temple of Time to find myself physically older, I hadn't known what to think. _

_That's when I met Sheik. I remember being scared of the masked man at first – cautious of who he was to me – an enemy or maybe…_

_Maybe a bastard who didn't even have time to say hello properly and just introduced himself and proceed to tell me what to do! _

_It's funny really, to think I had not liked Sheik at all when I first met him. _

_But when I went to Lon Lon Ranch, only to find Malon and Talon gone, and Ingo owning the ranch, I was furious… and lonely. I had thought that just maybe – despite the ten years that had gone by, they would remember me. But they weren't there._

_I had been overjoyed to learn that Epona remembered me – after all, if she could – then surely everyone else would remember me too. _

_It had been childish of me to think that the Kokoris would remember me. After all, they don't age and they don't leave the lost woods. Two things I myself had done. _

_Sheik was waiting for me at the Forest Temple – I had been disappointed, because I had hoped to find Saria there. _

_He seemed to know what I was thinking however, telling me that "the flow of time is cruel" and "a thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days". I did not know him, and yet he understood me so well. _

_In some ways, it had been refreshing to play the Minuet of Forest with him – it reminded me of better days, and I felt warm wrapped in the embrace of a distant memory. And then he was gone._

_The next time I saw Sheik, had been when I returned to the Temple of Time, disheartened that I had finally met Saria once more and then lost her. It was here that he taught me the Prelude of Light, and more importantly – how to go back in time. _

_I now could return to when I was ten years old whenever I felt like it, whenever I felt that I could not endure the weight of being the Hero of Time any longer. I could see my Kokori friends and everyone else I had met on my journey and feel like I was important, if only for a little while._

_And that, to me had been the most important gifts of all._

_Time after time again, Sheik would be there to offer me words of wisdom and to teach me a song and something about myself and about him. _

_When Tragedy struck in Kakariko village, there was no special lesson. Only a crushed Sheik, hurt by the fact that Impa was in danger and that she too was a sage and like me would lose a friend dear to him. I could tell that he wished there was more that he could do other than teach me the Nocturne of Shadow – could tell that he wished he could fight alongside me to save Impa and the village and I wished he could have too. It was there, that I fell in love with Sheik._

_The next and last time I saw Sheik – the real Sheik, had been outside the Spirit Temple. He had called me a child, but I hadn't been offended. And then he taught me the Requiem of Spirit. No other words were said, but he stayed there – staring at me. As if he had something to say. And yet… he seemed sad. Why? I wondered. I stepped forward, intent on reaching out to him, but he stumbled back… and left. _

And now, he is here in front of me once more and I want to hug him, to tell him I missed him. To tell him I was glad that he is here in front of me once more… He had always been here, watching me. I know that now… I also know how unfair that is!

Why is it that I had to go three months thinking he was gone, thinking he was nothing but a dream, a unrealistic hope – while he got to see me any time he wanted?

"She-sheik you bastard! Why didn't… why didn't you tell me the truth sooner?"


End file.
